Hilf mir zu leben
by Luiyna
Summary: Leïla vit en quasi autarcie dans son ranch en banlieue de L.A. Les Tokio Hotel sont à présents mondialement connus et ne peuvent plus faire un pas dehors sans avoir une horde de paparazzis sur le dos. Un beau jour leur deux mondes se télescopent...
1. Raconte moi une histoire

_Voici mon nouveau bébé, une fanfiction sur le groupe Tokio Hotel. Pour mes lecteurs de la fic Harry Potter, don't worry je ne l'abandonne absolument pas ! Elle est en cours d'écriture mais j'ai toujours besoin du bouquin sous la main pour ce chapitre et j'admets que j'ai un peu de mal pour ce chapitre mais il arrive !_

_Je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup d'essai pour les fanfic TH pas toutes bien (je n'ose même pas relire mes premières...) et j'ai écrit pas mal d'OS (que je vais sûrement publier ici parce que moi je les aime bien et que j'aimerais vos avis ;) )_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sur l'écriture pas sur le groupe merci. Tout commentaire injurieux envers le groupe sera supprimé sans le moindre remord, je ne vous force pas à lire ma fic, respectez donc mes goûts musicaux. Essayez de faire des reviews construites en me citant par exemple ce que vous avez aimé et pourquoi de même pour ce qui vous a déplu ;)_

_J'aime écrire, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour me perfectionner =)_

_Chaque chapitre est lu et corrigé par ma Beta Cedaly (.net/u/2262456/) merci à elle_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont inventés et ma propriété excepté les Tokio Hotel dont j'ai néanmoins imaginé les caractères. Toute ressemblance avec des faits réels seraient pure coïncidence !_

* * *

Leïla a eu vingt-six ans aujourd'hui, elle contemple ses chevaux galopant dans le soleil couchant de Novembre. Ce soir une légère brise fait voleter ses longues boucles blondes ainsi que celles de sa fille, Mia, qui est assise sur l'une des barres en bois de l'enclos, sa mère la tenant fermement dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne bascule pas.

Mirage, un de leur pur sang arabe, s'approche d'elles au petit galop. Sa robe alezan semble encore plus flamboyante dans le couché de soleil. Il a deux ans, tout comme Mia. La petite les a fêtés au printemps, Mirage cet hiver. L'étalon vient coller son nez contre les petites mains tendues de l'enfant.

« _Zentil Miage_ ! » chantonne la fillette sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme.

Le pur sang arabe est le cheval de l'enfant, et cette dernière l'avait rapidement compris tout comme l'étalon qui ne se laissait monter de personne d'autre qu'elle et Leïla. La fillette commençait à parler et avait du mal à prononcer correctement le nom du cheval, cela donnait un condensé de son prénom et de celui de l'étalon, au plus grand amusement de tout le monde.

...

Deux bras viennent les enlacer et leur propriétaire embrasse tendrement le cou de Leïla. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Le père de Mia, son fiancé, celui qui partage sa vie depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Ils restent enlacés ainsi quelques minutes admirant silencieusement l'horizon.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir, » annonce-t-il. « On doit partir ce soir. »

« Je sais, » répond-elle sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

Il soupire tristement en commençant à desserrer son étreinte avant qu'elle ne le retienne. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, juste lui dire qu'elle comprenait et acceptait qu'il parte, comme d'habitude… Aucun d'eux n'aime cette situation mais ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, et ça les tue, un peu plus à chacune de leur séparation.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excuse-t-il. « Ça me brise le cœur autant qu'à toi. »

Elle se retourne, lentement, tout en transférant Mia sur une de ses hanches afin de libérer une de ses mains. Quand elle lui fait face, elle pose la main qu'elle vient de libérer sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il pose sa main sur la sienne, et appuie un peu plus sa joue contre sa paume. Elle lui sourit tendrement, son regard brillant d'amour.

« Je sais, » lui répond-elle malicieusement.

Il sourit, soulagé. Il n'aime pas la laisser, _les laisser_, il aimerait tant pouvoir rester tout le temps auprès d'elles. Mais son travail l'en empêche, ils le savent tous les deux. Dès le début ils savaient que ça arriverait, et ils l'ont accepté pour être ensemble. Même si c'est parfois pesant, ils savent que chaque minute passée ensemble est une minute de bonheur en plus.

Il prend le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrasse, d'abord doucement, puis le baiser devient un peu plus fiévreux comme s'il devait être le dernier. Elle brise le contact la première, posant sa main sur son torse comme si elle voulait le repousser. Leïla sent le cœur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre contre sa paume, elle lève les yeux et lui sourit, son propre pouls s'est synchronisé avec celui de son fiancé. Il les enlace toutes les deux, retardant un peu plus le moment où il devra les quitter.

On hèle son nom, il sait qu'on n'attend plus que lui, mais il ne veut pas partir sans elles.

« C'est chaque fois une torture plus intense que de vous quitter… » murmure-t-il mélancoliquement.

« Mais ce sera un bonheur plus intense encore quand nous nous retrouverons, » chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de ses lèvres à chaque mot, jusqu'à prononcer le dernier mot tout contre sa bouche.

« Oui, » répond-il dans un dernier baiser.

Il embrasse sa fille sur le front et court jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attend pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Il ne se retourne pas, s'il se retourne il sait qu'il ne partira pas. Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit, on compte sur lui. Mais peut-être que juste un dernier regard… juste tourner la tête…

...

Leïla, elle, s'est retourné à l'instant même où il s'est dirigé à la voiture. Elle ne peut pas, ne veut pas le voir partir. Elle caresse distraitement l'encolure de Tornade, qui s'est approché d'elle, sa jument préférée, un magnifique Frison. La jeune femme se perd dans ses souvenirs, mais est rapidement interrompue par sa fille qui tire sur sa manche.

« Maman ! » l'interpelle Mia.

« Oui mon cœur ? » sourit-elle.

« Il va où Papa ? » s'enquit la fillette.

« Comme d'habitude… » soupire la mère.

« Pourquoi ? » demande l'enfant.

« À cause de son travail. » répond-elle.

« Pourquoi il arrête pas le travail ? » enchaîne innocemment la petite fille.

Pour réponse la jeune femme lui sourit. D'un de ces sourires douloureux.

Qu'il quitte son travail… elle avait déjà songé à lui demander. Plusieurs fois. Mais elle s'était toujours résigné à ne rien dire. Il les aimait, plus que tout, mais il aimait aussi énormément son travail. Elle aurait été égoïste et cruelle de lui demander de choisir, car quelque soit son choix il en aurait souffert.

« Parce que cela ne dépend pas que de lui mon cœur. Il y a d'autres personnes qui comptent sur ton papa. » finit, néanmoins, par répondre Leïla.

La petite ne répond pas tout de suite, comme si elle prenait le temps de ranger cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Sa mère, quant à elle, tente vainement de faire une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne peut pas quitter son travail pour rester toujours avec elles. De pensées en pensées elle finit par songer aux autres options qui pourraient s'offrir à eux. Elles l'accompagneraient lors de ses déplacements, il y a suffisamment d'employés au ranch pour se passer de la propriétaire de temps à autres… sans pour autant le faire à chaque fois, il part trop souvent, trop longtemps… Ce ne serait qu'une palliation plutôt qu'une solution. Elle pourrait vendre le ranch pour pouvoir le suivre n'importe où… Jamais elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre, les chevaux ont toujours fait partie de sa vie, elle ne pourrait vivre sans eux. Et puis, elle sait que ce scénario n'est pas envisageable, elles le distrairaient de son travail, il ne serait plus aussi concentré. De plus leur présence constante à ses côtés éveillerait les curiosités et les mettrait toutes les deux en danger.

Non il n'y a définitivement aucune solution à leur problème…

...

La jeune femme est de nouveau interrompue par sa fille lui tirant la manche. Elle baisse les yeux vers l'enfant.

« M'man… » hésite la fille

« Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu me racontes ton histoire avec papa ? » demande-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'étonnement se peint d'abord sur le visage de Leïla. Comment les pensées de sa fille ont-elles pu cheminer jusqu'à cette question ? Elle se mord la lèvre, comment va-t-elle bien pouvoir raconter leur histoire ? Elle n'a jamais pu en parler à quiconque, excepté les personnes déjà au courant, puisque présentes… Sa fille a adopté une petite mine triste avec la panoplie complète, yeux mouillés et lèvres tremblantes. Leïla soupire et Mia jubile en tapant dans ses mains, elle sait qu'elle va avoir son histoire. Là où tout a commencé.

* * *

_Chapitre assez court je sais et m'en excuse mais je n'arrive pas trop à écrire de looooooong chapitre ^^' mais j'y travaille don't worry ! So... Qu'en pensez-vous ? =)_


	2. Première impression

_Hellow' !_

_J'ai enfin pris le temps de recopier mon second chapitre, parce que j'écris tout sur un bloc papier du coup après j'dois recopier mdr en général je rajoute plein de choses aussi ^^_

_Le troisième chapitre est en très bonne voie, j'ai déjà recopié ce que j'avais commencé mais je n'ai pas encore fini donc je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais vous le poster._

_D'autant plus que ma Beta doit me relire avant car même quand je me relis je laisse parfois des bourdes pas possible XD_

_Merci à mes lectrices d'avoir choisi de me suivre dans cette aventure ;)_

_J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira =)_

_On avait quitté Leïla sur le point de raconter son histoire à sa fille, voilà son histoire..._

* * *

Il fait nuit, tout est calme au ranch Bright. Leïla ne dort pas, il y a un poulain malade, alors elle veille… Elle s'est installée un lit de fortune dans le box avec des bottes de paille et des couvertures de déménagement. Elle somnole en luttant tant bien que mal contre le sommeil, elle s'est armée de barres céréales et d'un thermos de café. Malgré la fatigue elle est tellement préoccupée par la santé de ce petit pur sang qu'au moindre bruit elle se relève en sursaut et s'approche du poulain pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Toutes les deux heures elle doit lui donner un traitement, alors elle a emmené un vieux réveil qui ne dépareillerait pas dans un musée… Vous savez ces réveils ronds qui existaient avant les réveils électriques, qui vous crevaient les tympans… eh bien voilà ce qu'elle a pris pour être sûre de toujours se réveiller toutes les deux heures.

Le silence de la nuit est bientôt rompu par les vrombissements de moteurs et les crissements de pneus de voitures.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon tout beau, je reviens vite, juste le temps de me débarrasser de ses indésirables et je reviens m'occuper de toi. » murmure-t-elle au poulain, que le bruit a réveillé aussi.

La jeune femme sort des écuries en passant d'abord par son bureau où elle range son fusil. Bien que la propriété soit privée et à l'écart de la ville il arrive -trop- souvent que des jeunes viennent y faire des courses sauvages. Les Bright s'étaient donc équipés en conséquence.

Elle arrive dans la cour au moment même où quatre voitures s'y arrêtent dans un nuage de poussière. Elle ne s'y connaît pas trop en voiture mais reconnaît aisément deux Audi et deux BMW, pas exactement le genre de voitures que les jeunes utilisent habituellement pour leur rodéo, d'autant que les quatre voitures devant elles sont loin d'avoir le look tuné… Elle arme néanmoins son fusil et le pointe sur l'une des Audi d'où est en train de sortir un grand brun.

« Désolé de… » commence-t-il.

« Dégagez de ma propriété sur le champ où je vous plombe ! » le coupe-t-elle.

« S'il vous plait, je… » tente-t-il à nouveau dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

Leïla lève son fusil et tire en l'air avant de repointer son arme sur le jeune homme.

« La prochaine, je jure que je te la mets entre les deux yeux si vous ne partez pas dans les secondes à venir. » menace-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie ! Nous sommes suivis par des paparazzi dont nous aimerions nous débarrasser ! La route menant à votre propriété finit sur un cul-de-sac, si nous faisons demi-tour nous retomberons forcément sur eux et nous serons bloqués ! S'il vous plaît aidez-nous ! » mitraille-t-il sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Leïla ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ne répond rien, se contentant de la fixer d'un œil noir. Elle a horreur qu'on vienne chez elle, surtout en pleine nuit, et encore moins pour lui demander un service alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas.

« On vous payera, mais s'il vous plait, décidez-vous vite ! » lance-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme sent sa détermination flanchée, elle est touchée par le regard de ce jeune homme, juste une étincelle dans ses yeux, comme un flash, si rapide qu'elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas rêvé mais qui l'a littéralement foudroyée. Ils ont l'air désespérés et elle est leur seule chance de semer leurs poursuivants.

« Le hangar au fond, vous devriez avoir assez de place pour caser les quatre voitures. » répond-elle laconique.

« Merci, merci ! » claironne-t-il avec soulagement. « Votre prix sera le notre ! » précise-t-il pour prouver que sa proposition était plus que sérieuse.

« J'en veux pas de votre fric ! » réplique-t-elle acide. « Accélérez le mouvement avant qu'ils n'arrivent… » le presse-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, remonte dans son Audi et les quatre voitures disparaissent dans le hangar à peine quelques secondes avant que n'arrive une horde de véhicules.

« Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? » soupire-t-elle en s'avançant, toujours armée, vers ses nouveaux assaillants.

« Où sont-ils ? » lui hurle un paparazzo à l'allure patibulaire.

« C'est une propriété privée ! » cingle-t-elle pour toute réponse, ignorant délibérément la question de cet individu.

« Allez, dites-nous ! » chantonne une blonde peroxydée avec une voix de crécelle.

« Si vous êtes encore là dans 10 secondes j'appelle les flics » menace Leïla. « Et dans 15 je vous tire comme des lapins. Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi ! » articule-t-elle lentement pour bien faire comprendre aux paparazzi ce qu'elle pense de leur faculté mentale.

« Pas besoin d'être désagréable ma p'tite dame ! » s'exclame M. Patibulaire.

« Je ne suis pas _votre_ p'tite dame ! Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! » crache-t-elle avec dédain.

La présence de ces paparazzi sur sa propriété lui rappelle toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'est autant isolée de la société, pourquoi elle a payé une fortune pour s'offrir cette relative tranquillité. Bien sûr il y a les jeunes et leurs rodéos sauvages, mais ils ne viennent pas empiéter sur sa vie privée, juste sur sa propriété… Ces journaleux viennent délibérément fouiner chez elle, bien sûr ils ne viennent pas pour elle, tout le monde l'a oubliée et cela fait longtemps que les paparazzi ne se déplacent plus pour elle. Mais ces souvenirs remontent en même temps que la haine qu'elle éprouve à leur encontre.

…

De leur côté les quatre jeunes tournent en rond dans le hangar. D'où ils sont, ils ne peuvent pas entendre ce qu'il se passe, et ils n'osent pas entrouvrir la porte pour espionner de peur de se faire repérer. Il y a bien les ouvertures qu'ils pourraient atteindre avec l'une des échelles appuyées contre le mur mais ils craignent tout autant d'être aperçus par les paparazzi.

« Bravo Bill, » persifle l'un d'eux, « c'était une idée brillante de s'engager dans cette impasse ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange Tom… » soupire Bill. « Je suis plus que certain qu'elle va nous débarrasser d'eux. » affirme-t-il.

« Sauf que je suis convaincu qu'ils nous attendront plus loin sur la route et nous tomberons dessus quand nous repartirons d'ici. » marmotte Tom.

« Ils ne vont pas nous attendre cent sept ans ! » s'exclame un autre. « Il suffit de rester ici quelques heures et ça sera bon ! D'ici là ils auront bien trouvé un autre scoop à couvrir ! » termine-t-il confiant.

« Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué Gus' mais elle n'est pas franchement accueillante… » ricane Tom. « Je doute fort qu'elle nous laisse rester… »

« Ça ne coûte rien de demander… Elle nous aide bien en ce moment, non ? » rétorque le quatrième.

« Georg a raison. Attendons de voir avec elle. » conclut Bill.

…

Pour Leïla les choses ne s'arrangent pas tellement. Les paparazzi ne semblent avoir aucune envie de partir. Quelques soient les menaces qu'elle vocifère à leur encontre d'ailleurs. Elle se décide finalement à sortir son téléphone et fait mine de composer un numéro.

« Bonsoir Lucas, passez-moi le shérif Sinclair s'il vous plait ! –elle marque une pause- Bien sûr, je patiente. »

Pendant qu'elle marque une seconde pause, censée représenter le temps que le shérif mettrait pour prendre son appel, la jeune femme observe les paparazzi se lancer des œillades se demandant sûrement si leur scoop vaut le coup de risquer la garde-à-vue.

« Oui je suis toujours là, bonsoir Shérif, c'est Leïla ! Non pas de rodéo sauvage ce soir mais une bande de paparazzi persuadés de trouver je-ne-sais-quel-scoop chez moi ! » ironise-t-elle. « Non rien à faire, ils n'ont pas voulu partir ! Bien sûr ! C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais ça non plus ils n'ont pas écouté ! Oui, merci, j'apprécierais grandement. À tout de suite. » dit-elle en faisant mine de raccrocher avant de se tourner vers M. Patibulaire. « Le shérif sera là d'une minute à l'autre, alors si vous ne voulez pas terminer la nuit au poste, vous feriez mieux de dégager illico presto ! »

Les paparazzi se regardent tous en chiens de faïence, hésitants. Et si l'un d'eux décidait finalement de prendre le risque et de rester ? S'il obtenait l'exclusivité ? La bimbo est la première à remonter dans sa voiture et les autres finissent par suivre à contrecœur.

« On se reverra ! » lâche M. Patibulaire avant de démarrer lui aussi.

« Comme j'ai hâte… » soupire Leïla.

La jeune femme sent la tension de ses épaules se relâcher lorsque la dernière voiture disparaît dans la nuit. Elle soupire à nouveau et note mentalement d'en parler réellement au shérif dès le lendemain. Ayant grandis ensemble, il sait qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, il l'autorise donc à gérer seule les fous du volant et autres jeunes en mal de sensation. Mais en contrepartie il attend qu'elle lui fasse un rapport oral dès le lendemain, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter toutes représailles.

« Bon et maintenant allons nous occuper des quatre zigotos ! » s'encourage-t-elle.

…

La porte du hangar s'ouvre brusquement et les quatre garçons sursautent de concert.

« Relax, ce n'est que moi ! Ils sont partis, je leur ai fait croire que j'avais appelé le shérif. » explique Leïla.

« Merci, milles fois merci ! » souffle Bill plein de gratitude.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, je voulais autant que vous qu'ils me débarrassent le plancher et ne reviennent pas ! » se justifie-t-elle.

« Charmant… » persifle Tom.

« Un problème Sean Paul ? » s'enquit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je m'appelle Tom ! » réplique-t-il piqué au vif.

« Je sais ! » ricane-t-elle. « Moi aussi j'ai la télé, vous êtes les Tokio Hotel. »

« Fan ? » demande Georg.

« Bien sûr que non, sinon elle ne nous aurait pas tiré dessus ! » argue le guitariste.

« Pour te répondre Georg, oui je suis fan ! » Elle leva la main devant Tom qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer. « Pour ta gouverne Tom, j'ai tiré en l'air, pas sur vous, et ce uniquement en guise d'avertissement. De plus ce n'est pas parce que j'aime votre musique que je veux être impliquée dans vos affaires. J'aime ma tranquillité et Tokio Hotel ne rime définitivement pas avec. Vous aider m'a déjà obligé à prendre un risque… si ça venait à se savoir… Je ne vis pas autant à l'écart de la ville pour rien. J'ai besoin de calme et de grands espaces pour élever mes chevaux, je ne veux pas être envahie de paparazzi et encore moins de groupies hurlant vos noms ! » explique-t-elle.

« On comprend parfaitement ! » répond Bill. « Et nous respecterons ton souhait. Personne ne saura où nous étions. Mais on aurait besoin de rester un peu… » commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de jeter un œil à la jeune femme.

Leïla le regarde et hausse un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« On craint que les paparazzis nous attendent à la sortie de ta propriété… Je sais, je sais que tu leur as fait croire que les flics arrivaient ! » s'empresse-t-il de reprendre en la voyant croiser les bras et le fusiller du regard.

« Je vous laisse une heure, et seulement une heure ! Si après ce laps de temps vous êtes toujours là… j'appellerais réellement le shérif pour vous virer. Ou je préviendrais les paparazzi… »

Elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort du hangar pour retourner s'occuper du jeune poulain. Elle prend soin de refermer la porte du hangar en partant, intimant ainsi aux garçons de passer l'heure suivante ici.

« Joli cul, mais sale caractère ! » persifle Tom.

« Boucle-la ! On a eu un répit, non ? » souligne le chanteur.

« C'est toujours ça de pris. » soupire Georg.

« J'aurais préféré pouvoir dormir un peu avant de reprendre le volant… On est tous les quatre crevés… ç'aurait été plus sûr… » marmonne le petit blond.

« Eh bien va lui demander, toi-même. » soupire Bill. « Je ne lui demanderais plus rien, sinon c'est moi qu'elle va découper en rondelle… »

« T'exagère toujours. » rigole le bassiste. « D'accord elle a l'air plutôt du genre têtue et pas commode, mais je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de tact elle accepterait. » sourit-il.

« Vas-y Georg ! » ricane le guitariste. « On t'attend là. »

…

Leïla s'était réinstallée dans le box du poulain. Ce dernier était venu se coller contre le lit de paille de la jeune femme dès qu'elle se fût assise dessus.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. » s'excuse-t-elle. « Mais j'ai eu quelques affaires à régler. » Elle le caresse doucement avant de lui donner son traitement. « Tiens. C'est le dernier pour cette nuit. Demain matin, enfin dans deux heures, ça sera l'autre. Dors maintenant, le repos te fera du bien. » souffle-t-elle au poulain, qui semble l'écouter docilement.

Elle commence déjà à s'endormir quand elle entend quelqu'un approcher du box. Elle se lève et se penche hors du box. Elle soupire en voyant qui arrive et retourne s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demande-t-elle blasée.

* * *

_Ahahahaha je suis sadique je le sais xD_

_À votre avis qui a osé venir la déranger ? =D_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, me dire ce que vous en pensez tout ça tout ça ^^_


	3. Pas intéressée

_Héhé le voilà enfin \o/_

_Encore un peu plus long que le précédent ! Pas trop non plus hein XD Je vais pas passer de 2000 mots à 6000 mdr mais d'ici la fin de la fic peut-être..._

_Merci à Angie .net/u/2714664/AngiKltz qui a bien voulu reprendre le rôle de Bêta_

_Pour celles qui ne le savent pas Alicia (mon ancienne Bêta) est la présidente de l'association OFIAN/ISFFP du coup j'veux pas trop l'embêter avec mes corrections à faire. Je sais le boulot qu'elle a puisque je fais aussi partie de l'assoc' ^^ Si vous voulez en savoir plus : /_

_Aller je vous laisse apprécier ;)_

_Pour celles qui lisent ma Dramione la suite devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps (YOUHOU \o/)_

* * *

**« J'ai dit non ! »** hurle Leïla.

_*flash-back*_

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »** demande-t-elle blasée.

**« Nous nous demandions si… »** commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe d'un _**« non »**_ sec. **« Mais vous ne savez même pas encore ce que je voulais dire… »** se défend-il.

**« Quel que soit l'aide que tu sois venu quémander Gustav, j'estime en avoir déjà assez fait. »** réplique-t-elle sans un regard pour le jeune batteur.

**« Nous sommes pleinement conscients que tu en as déjà fait énormément pour nous ce soir. Les autres n'ont rien contre le fait de repartir dans moins d'une heure, mais moi… »**

Il s'interrompt pour lui jeter un regard, voyant qu'elle se contente d'arquer un sourcil pour l'inviter à exprimer le fond de sa pensée, il se jette à l'eau.

**« Moi, je préfèrerai que nous puissions dormir ici avant… »**

**« Certainement pas. »** répond-elle platement.

**« Nous sommes tous les quatre épuisés, même si les jumeaux ne l'admettront jamais, il serait plus prudent de reprendre la route en aillant dormi un peu ! »** souligne-t-il.

**« Allez dormir ailleurs ! »** siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

**« Ici nous sommes sûrs que les paparazzis ne reviendront pas… Nous serons tranquilles… »** tente le batteur.

**« J'ai dit non ! »** hurle Leïla.

_*fin du flash-back*_

Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'a pas de raison valable de leur refuser l'hospitalité. Elle a de la place et ce soir elle ne va même pas réellement dormir dans sa chambre. Les paparazzis sont partis et ne reviendront plus. N'importe quelle autre fan aurait sauté sur l'occasion et c'est là sa seule raison… elle ne veut pas passer pour une de ces innombrables pimbêches… Mais, c'est à double tranchant… pour qui passera-t-elle en leur refusant son aide ? Elle lève les yeux et croise le regard fatigué du jeune batteur. Son apparente discrétion et timidité avait toujours beaucoup plu à la jeune femme, car elle s'y reconnaissait. Bien qu'elle avait aussi une bonne dose de mauvais caractère, qui selon elle la rapprochait le plus de Bill… Mais ce n'était que son avis et elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître leur véritable personnalité, elle les imaginait d'après ce qu'elle voyait dans les magazines, interviews, etc.

Son âme de fan et de bonne samaritaine finie par l'emporter.

**« Une seule nuit… »** cède-t-elle. **« Je vous réveillerais au plus tard à dix heures et vous devrez partir. »** prévient-elle.

**« Merci mademoiselle… Je ne connais même pas votre nom… »** s'excuse-t-il.

**« Bright… Leïla Bright. »** hésite-t-elle.

**« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Bright. »** la remercie-t-il.

**« Leïla…et sincèrement tu peux me tutoyer. »** sourit-elle.

**« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »** plaisante-t-il.

**« Fais attention je pourrais te prendre au mot. »** rigole-t-elle.

…

**«**** Je parie 5$ sur Gustav ! »** lance soudainement Georg. **« Je suis sûr qu'il va réussir à la faire changer d'avis. »**

**« 10$ contre ! »** enchérit Tom. **« Cette fille a l'air encore plus têtue qu'une mule, ou que Bill, mais ça veut dire la même chose. »** raille-t-il.

**« Pari tenu ! »** conclut le bassiste. **« Bill sera l'arbitre et il garde l'argent du pari ! »**

Le jeune chanteur soupire, ils ne grandiront donc jamais ? Bon gré, mal gré il accepte néanmoins de jouer l'arbitre de ce pari.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre sur Gustav suivi de près par la jeune femme tout sourire. Les garçons n'en reviennent pas, ils se demandent même si cette fille est celle qu'ils ont vu les menacer d'un fusil. Elle semble transfigurée par ce sourire franc et sincère.

**« Les gars ! Mademoiselle Bright a très gentiment accepté de nous laisser passer la nuit ici ! »** annonce fièrement le batteur.

**« Gus' t'es le meilleur ! »** s'exclame Georg. **« File les thunes ! »** souffle-t-il discrètement à Bill qui les lui donne sans attendre.

**« Par contre, je n'ai que deux chambres d'amis. Une avec un lit double et l'autre avec deux lits simples… Gustav a déjà réservé un des deux lits simples ! »** enchaîne-t-elle voyant les garçons ouvrir la bouche pour choisir les chambres. **« Je suppose que c'est Georg qui dormira dans la même chambre que Gustav. »**

**« Et il n'y a pas moyen de dormir avec vous ? »** hasarde le guitariste.

**« Si tu veux dormir dans le box d'un cheval, tu es le bienvenue. »** plaisante-t-elle. **« Mais je pense que tu préfèrera la chaleur et le confort d'un bon lit. »**

**« Vous avez deux chambres d'amis, mais pas votre propre chambre ? »** s'étonne-t-il.

**« Si bien sûr, mais il y a un poulain malade alors je passe mes nuits à m'occuper de lui. »** explique-t-elle.

**« Donc votre chambre est libre… »** insiste-t-il.

**« Tu peux oublier immédiatement l'idée que tu as derrière la tête. Personne ne dormira dans ma chambre. »** affirme-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

**« C'était seulement une question… »** réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Leïla soupire avant de les entrainer à sa suite dans sa demeure.

Elle les conduit d'abord dans la chambre aux lits simples. La pièce a été décorée de bleu turquoise et marron dans un style très moderne. Les murs sont turquoises avec des liserés marron en haut et en bas, excepté le mur face à la porte où s'étend une immense baie vitrée qui rend la pièce très lumineuse et accueillante. En entrant dans la chambre la première chose que l'on remarque ce sont les innombrables étagères sur la droite, installées symétriquement et regorgeant de livres. Chaque étagère a son thème : Science-fiction, Bit-lit, Thriller, Roman, Théâtre, etc. Tous rangés par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. À gauche toujours par rapport à l'entrée, une coiffeuse et sa commode qui a été prolongée par deux petits placards, peints aux couleurs des murs, de chaque côté du meuble.

**« Waouh ! »** s'exclame Gustav.

**« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux cette chambre ! »** chouine Bill.

Leïla éclate de rire avant de se tourner tout sourire vers ce dernier.

**« L'autre chambre a sa propre salle de bain. »** dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Bill se mettent à briller et un grand sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

**« Je veux ! »** s'écrie-t-il en sautillant.

**« T'es un peu maniaque, non ? »** lâche Tom, plombant la bonne humeur de son jumeau.

**« Comment ça ? »** s'étonne Leïla.

**« Les livres. »** répond-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction des étagères.

**« J'aime les livres, c'est tout. Rangés ils sont plus faciles à trouver quand je veux lire. »** explique-t-elle. **« Mais je suppose qu'à part des magazines érotiques tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de **_**« lecture »**_**… »** réplique-t-elle en mimant les guillemets au mot lecture.

Leïla ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui tourne le dos pour aller prendre des draps et deux couvertures dans l'armoire. À peine les a-t-elle sortis que Georg les lui prend des mains. Elle le regarde avec étonnement.

**« Gus' et moi savons faire un lit, tu sais ? »** lui dit-il en souriant.

**« Je n'en doute pas, mais je souhaite être une bonne hôtesse. »** se justifie-t-elle.

**«**** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on saura se débrouiller ! »** affirme Gustav.

**« D'accord. »** capitule-t-elle. **« Si vous avez froid cette nuit vous pouvez prendre d'autres couvertures. »**

**« Merci. »** lui répondent les deux garçons.

**« Oh ! Pour demain matin, vous avez une salle-de-bain juste en face de votre chambre, vous n'aurez qu'à traverser. De même pour les toilettes. »** ajoute-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle quitte la chambre, les jumeaux sur les talons.

La seconde chambre, où Leïla fait entrer les jumeaux, est décorée dans un style plus classique : les murs sont tout blanc avec les linteaux, encadrements de la porte et de la baie vitrée peinte en bordeaux. La chambre semble plus petite à cause de la salle de bain, sur la droite, qui empiète sur l'espace, ainsi que le grand dressing attenant à la salle de bain.

Au lieu d'étagères remplies de livres comme dans la première chambre, elles sont pleines de cd et vinyles s'étalant tout le long du mur après la porte. Cela va d'Aretha Franklin à Revolverheld en passant par Elvis Presley et Maroon 5 entre autre.

**« Oh mon dieu ! »** s'extasie le chanteur. **« J'adore cette chambre ! »**

**« Après ma chambre c'est aussi celle-là que je préfère. »** sourit Leïla.

**« Et pourquoi après ta chambre ? »** s'enquit Tom.

**« D'une, parce que c'est ma chambre, mon lit, donc forcément c'est mieux et de deux, parce que ma chambre est la plus grande, que j'ai ma propre salle de bain et un dressing pratiquement tout aussi grand. »** répond-elle.

**« Comment sont rangés tes cds ? »** demande Bill sans se préoccuper de la guerre que se livrent son frère et leur hôtesse.

**« Par année. Avant, je rangeais par noms, mais finalement je préfère par ordre chronologique… ça donne une idée de l'évolution musicale. »** répond-elle en lui souriant.

**« Ok, donc logiquement pour nous trouver ça sera plutôt sur les étagères du bas et vers le fond de la chambre… ? »** dit-il malicieusement en se tournant vers les étagères.

Bill cherche pendant une bonne minute là où leurs albums auraient dû se trouver, avant de jeter un œil sur le reste des étagères pour finalement se tourner vers la jeune femme, avec un regard de chien battu.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »** s'exclame-t-elle en éclatant de rire. **« Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas **_**ma**_** chambre… mes artistes préférés y sont. »** achève-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le visage de Bill s'éclaire instantanément comme le visage d'un gosse le matin de Noël.

**« Je veux voir ta chambre ! »** trépigne-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

**« Sûrement pas ! »** rétorque-t-elle en allant tout droit au dressing. **« Je vais vous sortir deux couettes ça évitera que vous vous battiez avec la couverture durant la nuit… »** ajoute-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Contrairement aux deux G's, les jumeaux lui laissent le soin de leur faire le lit.

**« Comme pour Georg et Gustav, vous avez d'autres couvertures dans le dressing si jamais vous avez froid. Je vous laisse dormir à présent. Je vous réveillerais à 10h au plus tard. »** leur répète-t-elle.

Leïla s'apprête à sortir quand le chanteur lui attrape le poignet pour la retenir.

**« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. »** la remercie-t-il à nouveau.

**« Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'importe quel fan l'aurait fait et sans rechigner comme je l'ai fait moi… »** s'excuse-t-elle presque.

**« Détrompe-toi… Beaucoup nous auraient accueilli mais sûrement peu auraient menti aux paparazzis pour les éloigner, et encore moins nous auraient réellement laissé dormir… »** explique-t-il.

**« Ouais elles auraient passé la nuit à nous faire signer tous leurs albums, posters, magazines, tee-shirts, strings et j'en passe… »** ajoute Tom. **« Merci. »**

**« Je vous en prie. »** répond-elle. **« Mais pour les autographes j'y songerais pour demain matin. »** rigole-t-elle en refermant la porte.

**« Elle plaisantait ? »** s'inquiète le guitariste.

**« On verra demain matin. Maintenant boucle-la ! Sa majesté veut dormir ! »** ordonne Bill.

**« Pardon ? »** s'étrangle son double.

**« Ta gueule et dort ! »** rigole le chanteur en se pelotonnant dans sa couette.

…

Leïla entre dans sa chambre et va se jeter sur son grand lit rond. Elle reste ainsi plusieurs minutes à contempler le plafond.

**«**** Les Tokio Hotel sont chez moi ! »** prononce-t-elle dans un souffle. **« Les Tokio Hotel dorment juste à côté ! »** continue-t-elle un peu plus fort, comme si le dire à voix haute donnait plus de réalité à ce qu'il se passe.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de les rencontrer ? Des dizaines, non centaines, peut-être même des milliers de fois. Bien sûr c'était toujours des rencontres « officielles » dans le cadre d'un concert ou d'une promo… _Jamais_ elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils viendraient se perdre chez elle…

Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, la joie immense d'avoir rencontré les artistes qu'elle aime plus que tout, la satisfaction d'avoir pu leur venir en aide, mais aussi la peur irrationnelle de ce qu'il se passerait si on l'apprenait. Elle ferait la une des journaux, les paparazzis fouilleraient dans son passé, déterreraient les cadavres comme on dit, elle recevrait sûrement des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres de menaces de fans des garçons, complètement timbrées.

La jeune femme se relève d'un bond en sentant la panique prendre le pas sur toute autre émotion. Elle n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et se dirige à son bureau où se trouve son ordinateur qu'elle allume. Elle ouvre directement skype, elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de l'heure tardive, Leïla sait pertinemment que son amie sera connectée. Et en effet elle est là… La jeune femme démarre immédiatement une conversation vidéo avec elle, elle a besoin de lui parler.

**« Hey ma belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais connectée à une heure pareille ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà dormir depuis longtemps ? Tout va bien ? »** s'inquiète son amie.

**« Oui et non, il m'arrive un truc de dingue Jennie… »** répond Leïla.

Elle lui raconte toute sa nuit depuis l'arrivée du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à allumer son ordinateur, sans rien omettre.

La culpabilité commence à pointer le bout de son nez au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme se confie. Elle a l'impression de trahir le groupe en parlant de leur présence à Jennie. Mais de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais pu lui cacher un truc pareil et elle sait que son amie ne dira jamais rien, surtout si ça peut causer du tort à Leïla.

Elles parlent des heures durant, Leïla s'absentant quelques minutes de temps en temps pour aller s'occuper du poulain malade et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

**« Je vais devoir te laisser. »** annonce enfin Leïla. **« Il est déjà 8h ici et je leur ai dit que je les virerais à 10h. »**

**« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »** s'enquit Jennie.

**« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. »** la rassure la jeune femme.

**« De toute façon j'arrive ce soir comme prévu. »** lui rappelle son amie.

**« À quelle heure tu arrives déjà ? »** demande Leïla.

**« 18h, heure L.A évidemment. »** répond Jennie.

**« Évidemment ! »** rigole Leïla. **« Ça va me faire du bien de te voir ! Tu me manques énormément ! »** ajoute-t-elle.

**« C'est bien pour ça que je viens ! »** persifle son amie. **« Toi aussi tu me manques. Aller file dormir un peu ! Et fait une sieste quand tu les auras virés ! Je te veux fraîche comme un gardon ce soir ! »** plaisante-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

**« Merci. »** souffle Leïla dans le vide avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et d'aller se blottir dans ses draps pour les deux prochaines heures.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	4. Petits contretemps

_Voici le nouveau chapitre \o/ ça fait un moment que j'l'ai fini parce que j'l'ai fini pendant mes heures au bureau mdr_

_Mais après j'ai dû le faire relire par ma Bêta. Ensuite je ne pouvais pas mettre en ligne depuis le boulot mais comme là j'ai fini de bosser ^^_

_Pour celles qui veulent j'ai publié une One Shot sur TH, une OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment mais j'ai eu envie de la publier =)_

_Edit : Dans ma précipitation de vouloir vous poster ce chapitre j'ai oublié le plus important des remerciements !_

_Un énorme merci à ma Chiwie aka Aude pour la petite phrase en allemand ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse _

_On avait quitté Leïla alors qu'elle allait se coucher pour deux petites heures..._

* * *

À 10h tapante Leïla entre dans la chambre qu'occupe Gustav et Georg, mais elle la trouve vide, le lit fait, les rideaux ouverts et la baie vitrée entrouverte. La jeune femme sourit devant l'attention que les deux G's portent à tout faire pour être le moins dérangeants possible. Elle sait déjà que pour la chambre où dorment les Kaulitz ça va être une autre histoire.

Elle se rend dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, comme elle s'en doutait, ils dorment encore à poings fermés. Elle avance silencieusement jusqu'à la baie vitrée, attrape les deux rideaux et…

**« Debout ! »** hurle-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux d'un coup sec. **« Il est 10h ! On se lève ! »** continue-t-elle en leur arrachant leur couette sous lesquelles ils se cachent de la lumière.

**« Dormir. »** baragouine difficilement Bill.

**« Grumph. »** grogne Tom.

**« Aller debout, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »** ajoute-t-elle avec douceur. **« Des envies particulières ? »**

**« Pancake ? »** demande le chanteur.

**« Accordé ! »** sourit Leïla.

**« Côte de bœuf. »** marmonne le guitariste.

**« À 10h du mat' ? Tu es certain ? Parce que si je te la fais tu auras intérêt à la manger ! »** le prévient-elle.

**« Il est encore dans le col tard. »** pouffe Bill. **« Des pancakes lui iront très bien aussi. Merci. »**

**« De rien. C'est pour vous remercier de l'agréable vu que j'ai en ce moment. »** rigole-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

En effet les jumeaux ne portaient que leur boxer pour dormir, Leïla avait eu donc tout le loisir de se rincer l'œil. Elle descend à la cuisine où elle rencontre Gustav et Georg.

**« Bonjour ! »** lui sourient Gustav et Georg.

**« Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »** s'enquit-elle.

**« Comme un bébé ! »** répond Georg.

**« Très bien, merci. »** enchérit le batteur.

**« Vous avez déjà petit-déjeuner ? »** demande-t-elle. **« Parce que je vais faire des pancakes. »**

**« Y a toujours de la place pour des pancakes ! »** s'exclame le bassiste avec gourmandise.

**« Tu veux de l'aide ? »** s'enquit Gustav.

**« Non merci, vous avez déjà remis en ordre votre chambre, je peux bien faire des pancakes. »** lui sourit-elle.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que Leïla prépare des pancakes, rapidement rejointe par Gustav et Georg qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de venir l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivent Bill et Tom, ce dernier en mode zombie, guidé uniquement par son odorat et son estomac. Tous deux ont enfilés un pantalon et un tee-shirt avant de descendre.

**« Hey les mecs ! Bien dormi ? »** lance le bassiste.

**« Grumph. »** grogne le guitariste.

**« Une de mes meilleures nuits depuis bien longtemps. » **s'extasie le chanteur en s'étirant.

**« Comment ça ? »** s'étonne Leïla.

**« Pas stress, pas paparazzi, ni David. »** marmonne Tom.

**« Et sinon, ça donne quoi en langage civilisé ? »** soupire miss Bright.

**« Ce que Tom a voulu dire, c'est ****qu'on n'a**** pas eu à se soucier des paparazzis ou que David nous réveille en pleine nuit. »** rigole Bill.

**« Je vois. »** sourit-elle. « **Mais vous n'êtes pas tranquille chez vous à Los Angeles ? »**

**« Pour l'instant, mais on craint toujours qu'ils finissent par nous trouver… »** soupire tristement le chanteur.

**« Je comprends. Ça doit être épuisant… »** fait-elle plus pour elle-même. **« Aller penser à autre chose ! La journée promet d'être belle et vous allez la débuter avec mes pancakes ! »** s'exclame la demoiselle avec un enthousiasme ne permettant aucune contestation.

Chacun s'installe autour du bar américain, séparant le coin cuisine du salon, tandis que Leïla dépose les pancakes sur la table et sort les confitures, sirop d'érable, miel, Nutella, etc.

**« Qui voudra du café ? »** demande-t-elle.

**« Moi. »** marmonne Tom.

**« Je préférerai un chocolat chaud, si ça ne t'embête pas… »** s'excuse Bill.

**« Pas de problème. »** lui sourit la jeune femme. **« Gustav ? Georg ? »** s'enquit-elle.

**« Je crois que je vais prendre un chocolat aussi. »** répond Gustav.

**« Tu as du jus d'orange ? »** demande Georg.

**« Deux cafés, deux chocolats et un jus d'orange ! »** énumère Leïla. **« Je vous prépare ça ! »**

...

À 11h tapante les deux G's aident miss Bright à faire la vaisselle malgré ses nombreuses protestations.

**« Vous n'êtes pas obligés vous savez ? »** soupire une fois de plus la jeune femme.

**« Oui, mais ça ne nous dérange pas de t'aider. »** sourit Georg.

**« Et je ne pourrais pas rester assis à te regarder faire. »** renchérit Gustav.

**« C'est bien ce que font les jumeaux… Enfin ils sont devant la télé. »** fait-elle remarquer.

**« Oui mais ce sont deux assistés ! »** rigole le batteur.

**« Doublés de feignants ! »** rajoute le bassiste hilare.

Tout trois partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui finit par attirer les jumeaux. À peine Leïla et les deux G's les aperçoivent qu'ils rigolent de plus belle.

**« Je crois qu'ils se foutent de nous… »** marmotte le chanteur en faisant une tête boudeuse.

**« Comme d'hab'. »** soupire le guitariste.

...

**« Je suis désolée de vous jeter dehors, mais il est presque 11 h 30… Je vous ai déjà laissé 1 h 30 de répits en plus ! »** plaisante la demoiselle. **« Mais je dois encore faire le ménage et faire la chambre pour ma meilleure amie qui vient ce soir… »** s'excuse-t-elle.

**« Oh oui pas de problème ! C'était déjà très gentil de nous laisser dormir chez toi cette nuit ! On ne va pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps ! »** la remercie Georg.

**« De plus on a eu droit à de succulents pancakes ! » **sourit Gustav.

**« Vous avez autant participé que moi pour les faire ! » **rigole Leïla.

**« Oui mais tu as forcément plus cuisiné qu'eux, puisque je n'ai eu que des pancakes délicieux, ce n'était donc pas ceux de Georg ! »** raille Tom.

La demoiselle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir devant ce compliment caché derrière une énième pique du guitariste au bassiste.

**« Où est notre diva ? »** soupire Gustav.

**« Je crois qu'il est au téléphone avec David. »** répond Tom en haussant les épaules. **« Quand on parle du loup… »**

Le chanteur apparaît dans le couloir de l'entrée pendu à son téléphone et il semble plutôt énervé.

**« C'est pour toi ! »** grogne-t-il en fourrant son téléphone dans les mains de Leïla.

Elle regarde un instant le téléphone comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Le groupe, pendant ce temps parle vivement ensemble en allemand, afin de se mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que Mme Bright était allemande, leur hôtesse comprend donc très bien leur langue.

Bill lui lance un coup d'œil pour l'inciter à répondre rapidement au téléphone, où l'interlocuteur lance des « Allo » désespérés.

**« Hallo ? Ja, Fräulein Bright am Apparat. ****Wer sind Sie ? »**_ (1)_ répond la jeune femme, stoppant net la discussion entre les garçons qui, à présent, la regarde avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

**« Enchanté Miss Bright, je suis David Jost. Vous préférez continuer en allemand ou en anglais ? »** lui demande-t-il.

**« Peu m'importe, ma mère est allemande, mais j'avoue avoir tout de même plus de facilité en anglais, je ne parle que très rarement dans la langue de Goethe. Je voulais simplement qu'ils se taisent… Ils peuvent vraiment être très bruyants. »** soupire-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« D'accord ! »** rigole David. **« Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter quotidiennement ! »**

**« Oui, j'espère que vous êtes bien payé ! »** marmotte-t-elle **« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette conversation avec vous ? »** finit-elle par s'impatienter.

**« Eh bien… il semblerait que des paparazzis soient en planque devant la maison des jumeaux depuis cette nuit. Dieu seul sait comment ils ont trouvé. Pour l'instant ils n'ont que des soupçons et il serait bien qu'ils écartent la possibilité qu'ils soient à la bonne adresse… Vous comprenez ? »** demande David.

**« J'ai surtout peur de comprendre **_**où**_** vous voulez en venir… »** marmotte Leïla. **« Vous ne pouvez pas leur trouver un hôtel ? »** s'énerve-t-elle.

**« Les employés d'un hôtel ne sont pas forcément fiables… »** explique-t-il.

**« Parce que je le suis peut-être ? Vous ne me connaissez ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ! Comment pouvez-vous être certain que je ne dirais rien ? »** attaque-t-elle.

**« Les paparazzis sont devant chez eux, pas devant chez vous… Je me trompe ? »** argue David.

**« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que je vous déteste. »** soupire-t-elle. **« Combien de temps ? »** capitule-t-elle.

**« Je ne sais pas… Le temps que les paparazzis décident que cette maison n'est pas celle des jumeaux. Je dirais une petite semaine… plus ou moins, peut-être »** fait-il évasif.

**« Je vois, vous rappellerez quand ils pourront partir… Et pour leurs affaires ? Ils ne vont pas porter indéfiniment les fringues qu'ils avaient hier et je ne vais pas passer mon temps à leur laver… Et j'ai encore moins l'intention de leur en acheter ! »** souligne-t-elle.

**« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je vous rappelle ! »** répond-il avant de raccrocher immédiatement.

**« Charmant ! »** souffle la jeune femme en lançant le téléphone à Bill. **« Il est censé rappeler. Je pense que le mieux serait que j'aille moi-même vous prendre des affaires en revenant de l'aéroport, en plus voir deux nanas chez vous pourrait brouiller les pistes. »**

**« Tu parles allemand hein… »** persifle Tom avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »** soupire Leïla.

**« Nos valises, à Georg et moi, ne sont quasiment pas défaites chez les jumeaux. »** intervient Gustav.

**« D'accord, Bill tu peux me faire un topo de chez vous ? Qu'on ait le sentiment que je suis chez moi quand j'y serais… »** explique-t-elle.

**« C'est-à-dire que… »** commence le jeune homme.

**« Me laisser entrer chez vous ne t'enchante pas vraiment, je le conçois, mais vous faire livrez par David ou une entreprise quelconque que les paparazzis suivront n'est pas une meilleure idée… »** souligne-t-elle. **« Mais si vous avez une autre solution, je suis d'accord. »**

**« Au pire on se rachète des fringues sur le net, qu'on fera livrer ici ! »** lance le guitariste.

**« Si David paye je suis d'accord ! »** s'exclame le chanteur. **« Tiens c'est lui qui rappelle justement, je vais lui soumettre l'idée ! »**

**« Soumet lui la condition que je veux être payée pour votre séjour, seulement le prix des courses que je vais devoir faire pour vous nourrir, entre autre. Ni plus, ni moins ! »** marmotte Leïla.

**« Il était hors de question qu'il en soit autrement. »** répond-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **« Oui, David ? »**

Après de longues délibérations entre les garçons et David, ils réussirent à obtenir un budget conséquent pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ils obtinrent également et bien plus aisément, un virement sur le compte de Mademoiselle Bright pour les frais de nourriture, eau, électricité, etc. et, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, un supplément pour le dérangement.

...

Une fois de plus les deux G's vinrent aider Leïla à la cuisine pendant que les jumeaux squattaient la Wii et Mario Kart.

L'après-midi tous décidèrent d'aider leur hôtesse à laver et ranger la maison. Les jumeaux et Georg s'occupaient du rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'elle et Gustav faisaient les chambres et les salles de bain.

De temps en temps elle les abandonnait dans le ménage pour s'occuper du poulain dont l'état s'était quand même nettement améliorer bien que sa santé continue à préoccuper la jeune femme.

**« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à tes chevaux. »** lui avait lancé le batteur alors qu'ils nettoyaient ensemble la salle de bain « commune ».

**« Plus que ma propre vie. »** avait-elle répondu. **« Ils sont tous un peu comme mes enfants, je les nourris, je les soigne, je dors avec eux quand leur santé m'inquiète trop… »**

**« Ils sont tous à toi ? »** avait-il ensuite demandé.

**« Non, une partie sont des chevaux en pension ici, ça paye les factures. Il y a quelques « cracks » qui finissent leurs vieux jours ici, cela arrondit les fins de mois… »**avait-elle soupiré.

**« Si c'est si dur, pourquoi tu continues ? »** s'était étonné le batteur.

**« Et toi, pourquoi tu continues ? »** avait-elle répliqué.

**« Pourquoi voudrais-je arrêter ? La musique c'est ma vie… oh… j'ai compris. Touché ! »** avait-il rigolé.

**« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours vécu plus ou moins entourée de chevaux, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer, j'en ai besoin pour vivre. »** avait-elle ajouté mystérieuse, le regard perdu dans le lointain. **« Désolée, je dois t'embêter avec mes états d'âmes. »** s'était-elle excusée.

**« C'est moi qui ai lancé la conversation sur ce sujet. »** lui avait-il rappelé en souriant.

...

**« Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir aller chercher ma meilleure amie… Je peux vous laisser seuls sans craindre de retrouver mon ranch en cendre ? »** s'enquit la demoiselle.

**« Pour qui tu nous prends ? » **s'indigne le guitariste.

**« Pour de sales gosses ! »** persifle-t-elle.

**« Je suis outré par de telles allégations ! »** fait mine de s'indigner le chanteur.

**« Oh ça va ! Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, cela ne te sied guère ! »** rigole Leïla. **« Mon numéro de portable est ****préenregistré**** dans le téléphone, vous n'aurez qu'à faire le 2. Je vous laisse également le numéro du bureau du shérif. Si jamais vous avez ****le moindre souci**** appelez et demandez le shérif Sinclair de ma part. C'est un de mes amis, il vous aidera. Je ne serais pas absente longtemps, donc je doute que vous en ayez besoin, mais on ne sait jamais. On m'a toujours dit « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » j'applique ça à la lettre. »**

**« Oui maman ! »** scandent les jumeaux en papillonnant des yeux.

La jeune femme soupire et jette un regard désespéré vers Gustav qui lui répond d'un signe de tête, lui confirmant qu'il supporte quotidiennement cela et qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter, il veillera au grain.

...

C'est un peu angoissée que Mademoiselle Bright part pour l'aéroport international chercher son amie, Jennie de Fontenoy. Elles s'étaient rencontrées il y a cinq ans à présent, lors d'un échange linguistique entre leurs écoles. Chacune avait passé deux semaines dans la ville de l'autre. Jennie était tombée amoureuse de Los Angeles et Leïla de Paris. Après cela les deux jeunes femmes avaient gardé le contact et la française venait régulièrement, que cela soit pour des vacances ou dans le cadre de ses études de communication. Au début l'américaine faisait également le voyage outre-Atlantique, mais depuis l'été dernier où elle avait perdu son père –et hérité du ranch familial- elle était empêtrée dans la paperasse dont elle ne voyait jamais la fin, d'autant plus que ça avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle exécrait par-dessus tout.

L'américaine arrive quelques minutes avant que l'avion de la française ne se pose. Elle est, comme à son habitude, une des premières à sortir et se jette littéralement au cou de Leïla, ce qui était une vraie prouesse aux vues du nombre de sacs qu'elle avait, sans compter le chariot à bagages.

**« Rassure-moi, on avait bien dit que tu voulais rester une semaine ? »** s'inquiète la jeune femme. **« Pas que le fait que tu restes un mois me dérange, mais je m'inquiète pour ma mémoire… »**

**« Oh arrête un peu ! Je n'ai pas tant de bagages que ça ! Et puis si tu savais à quel point je me suis restreinte ! »** se plaint Jennie.

**« Pauvre petite chose… »** persifle Leïla. **« Tu as encore teint tes cheveux ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu avais les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, non ? »**

La française arbore une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des reins, avec quelques mèches bleus électrique éparpillées çà et là qui illuminent ses cheveux. Cette nouvelle coiffure fait ressortir ses yeux en amande d'un marron soutenu, parsemé de paillette d'or d'autant plus qu'elle sait toujours comment se maquiller afin de les mettre à leur avantage. Mais avant ses yeux et ses cheveux ce que l'on remarque en premier, surtout les hommes à vrai dire, ce sont les longues jambes que lui confère son mètre soixante-quinze. Surtout que sa grande taille ne l'empêchait jamais de mettre de hauts talons, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa silhouette aux courbes généreuses.

**« Et toi tu es redevenue le stéréotype de la bimbo ! »** plaisante la brune. **« Cela dit tu es sublime en blonde ! »**

**« Oui si on oublie que je suis toute petite et que je ne fais pas un 95D ! »** rigole l'américaine.

À l'inverse de Jennie, Leïla ne fait qu'un mètre soixante, ce qui la fait souvent passer pour une petite chose fragile, ce qu'elle n'est absolument pas. Elle a toujours été naturellement blonde, mais ses cheveux en ont vu de toutes les couleurs, littéralement ! Ses yeux sont d'un bleu assez clair, avec un anneau légèrement plus foncé sur le pourtour de l'iris. Lorsqu'il fait beau on peut très nettement apercevoir un fin « soleil » doré autour de ses pupilles. Elle s'était forgé une silhouette athlétique au fil des années et des sports qu'elle avait faits, notamment avec le taekwondo qu'elle pratiquait depuis l'âge de 16 ans.

**« Alors, tu t'es débarrassée des quatre boulets ? »** s'enquit la française alors qu'elles étaient en train de charger le coffre de la Peugeot 307 cc bleue de l'américaine.

La jeune femme avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette voiture lors d'un de ses voyages à Paris et s'en était donc fait livrer une dès son retour à Los Angeles. Elle possède également une Shelby GT500 de 67 que son père avait entièrement restaurée et remise à neuve.

**« Pas exactement… »** soupire la blondinette.

**« Tu ne les as pas séquestrés quand même ? »** persifle la brune.

**« Non, ils se sont auto séquestrés chez moi… »** marmotte Leïla avant de tout expliquer à la jeune française.

* * *

_(1) : __Allo ? Oui, Mademoiselle Bright au téléphone. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Charmante Jennie vous ne trouvez pas ? (a)_

_Je ne sais pas encore si pour le prochain chapitre je redémarre sur cette convers', si je raconte ce que les quatre boulets ont fait pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ou si j'reprend direct au retour des filles x)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'aviserais ;)_


End file.
